the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
La Angel De Muerte
Costanza Romano '''(also known by her adopted name '''Sylvia Moreno) is an assassin. Born in Acapulco, Mexico, to a poor family Costanza has a dark past; in 1980 her parents attempted to immigrate to the United States. However, due to financial issues, they were unable to apply for citizenship and attempted to enter the country illegally. During the trip to the US-Mexico border, Costanza's mother Maria (who was pregnant with Costanza) soon went into labor and eventually died giving birth, with her father Pedro dying as well after infiltrating the US-Mexico border with help from Border Coyotes, only to be attacked and killed by sicarios led by a man who would later become a drug lord. Costanza was later found and adopted by an American missionary family, who adopted her and raised her on their own. Now going by the name Sylvia Moreno, Costanza finally had a chance at a better life, although she would not dare tell anyone the truth about her past. During her college years, she went to Evergreen Institute, where she met Edward Maglio, who was a freshman at the time. After completing two years at Evergreen Institute, Costanza disappeared seemingly without a trace, much to the surprise of Edward. She abruptly reappeared in 2019 during the War on the Eternals, having become an assassin fighting Los Eternos alongside the Venezuelan rebels under the name La Angel De Muerte '''(The Angel of Death). She also had a reunion with Edward Maglio, and told him everything that happened between leaving Evergreen and joining the War on the Eternals. She later revealed that she was attempting to kill El Toro, who was responsible for killing her father while he was attempting to smuggle her across the border all those years ago. After learning that Edward also wanted to take down El Toro for kidnapping his sister and murdering his father, Costanza decided to help Edward. However, during the actual attempt to kill El Toro, Edward was able to kill El Toro before Costanza, angering her. This led to a strain in their friendship. Sometime after the war, however, Costanza forgave Edward, after coming to terms with what Edward had to do to end the war in Venezuela. Biography Childhood Born in Acapulco, Mexico, to a poor family Costanza has a dark past; in 1980 her parents attempted to immigrate to the United States. However, due to financial issues, they were unable to apply for citizenship and attempted to enter the country illegally. During the trip to the US-Mexico border, Costanza's mother Maria (who was pregnant with Costanza) soon went into labor and eventually died giving birth, with her father Pedro dying as well after infiltrating the US-Mexico border with help from Border Coyotes, only to be attacked and killed by sicarios led by a man who would later become a drug lord. Costanza was later found and adopted by an American missionary family, who adopted her and raised her on their own. Now going by the name '''Sylvia Moreno, Costanza finally had a chance at a better life, although she would not dare tell anyone the truth about her past. Education and meeting Edward During her college years, she went to Evergreen Institute to study Media Studies, where she met Edward Maglio, who was a freshman at the time. After completing two years at Evergreen Institute, Costanza disappeared seemingly without a trace, much to the surprise of Edward. In hiding While in hiding, it is revealed that Costanza/Isabella went back to her hometown of Acapulco, Mexico, where she found work as a contract killer. While in Mexico, Costanza/Isabella was involved in a conspiracy involving corrupt Mexican politicians colluding with Mexican drug cartels and crime gangs. In the process of doing so, she found evidence of a large scandal involving ex-military soldiers and corrupt politicians making deals with terrorist groups. During this time, she met Norman A. Berry, a former Miami Dade Police detective who also happened to be investigating the scandal, suspecting a connection between said scandal and the kidnapping of his daughter Kristen. Costanza and Norman formed an effective partnership during the course of Norman and Costanza's investigation, which culmilated with Costanza and Norman uncovering the main ringleader of the conspiracy-a corrupt ex-Chinese Navy officer named Chang Jidan. While Costanza helped Norman eliminate Chang's associates and accomplices, Norman committed acts of sabotage against Chang's cadre of corrupt politicians and ex-military soldiers, culmilating in the rescue of Kristen Berry and Chang's own death following a brutal hand-to-hand fight in Chang's hideout in a Chinese fishing village. Becoming Copperhead She abruptly reappeared in 2019 during the War on the Eternals, having become an assassin fighting Los Eternos alongside the Venezuelan rebels under the name Copperhead. She also had a reunion with Edward Maglio, and told him everything that happened between leaving Evergreen and joining the War on the Eternals. Alliance against Los Eternos and falling out Touched by Costanza's story and moved into helping her, Edward decided to aid Costanza in any way he could, while Costanza returned the favor by covertly killing various Los Eternos members seeking to eliminate Edward's family. This relationship didn't last long, however; during the mission to eliminate El Toro, Edward was able to kill El Toro before Costanza, angering her. This led to a strain in their friendship, with Costanza later accusing Edward of "backstabbing her" by denying her the right to retribution. Costanza developed a rivalry against Edward as a result of this-one that lasted for quite a long time. Turning against Edward TBA Forgiving Edward TBA Personal details Personality TBA Physical appearance Costanza is a tall Mexican woman with long, black hair, brown eyes, and brown skin. She also has long nails. Habits and beliefs Costanza was raised in the Catholic church by her foster family. She is very defensive towards Catholicism, often defending other Catholics from evangelical Christians who seek to bash the Catholic Church. She is convinced that observing Mass and performing Sacraments in no way contradicts Jesus' claim to be the only way to God and salvation. This defensive behavior made her infamous when, as Copperhead, she published a blog condemning the Oneness Pentecostal Movement and the Christian Evangelical Movement, accusing them of "causing divisions within the Christian church" by labeling Catholicism and Catholic teachings as heretical. Abilities *'Expert Spy': In her teen years, Costanza/Sylvia watched a lot of spy movies, and she began to apply her observations of spies in movies (at least to her knowledge) in real life. Though far from being an actual secret agent, her espionage skills were decent enough to fool anybody all the same. *'Expert Marksman': Costanza/Isabella is a pretty good shot; at the age of 17, she was able to kill a deer from 100 meters away. As an assassin, she could kill a target from at least 500 meters away. *'Expert Martial Artist': Costanza/Sylvia took martial arts classes during her teen years and college years, *'Master Assassin': Costanza/Sylvia/Copperhead is a lethal assassin. During the time she went into hiding, it is revealed that she was trained in the art of killing by former military personnel. Gallery Manhunt in the woods.jpg Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Evergreen Institute Students